


Heated encounter

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Janeway muses..





	Heated encounter

Door chimes, i let her in  
I take a deep breath in  
Blue eyes pin me down  
She pulls my pants down  
My hands tangle in her golden mane  
Am i insane?  
So i`m the captain of this ship  
The proof is in my pips  
Why am i lying flat on my back  
Surely she only wants a chat?  
I am half naked  
But all brazen  
She takes a deep breath in  
She fills me to the brim  
Her fingers are so skillful  
I take her in like a pro  
My hips move back and forth  
To the secret music  
She forces upon me  
Forces upon me?  
I let her play with me  
This is so unreal!  
Pink, moist muscle on me  
Pink, moist muscle in me  
Aah! Aah! At last  
My burdens released at last

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one day. I could not resist ;)


End file.
